


Portal Who

by Herminbean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: Wheatley is stuck floating through the vacuum of Space. All he can hope for is a ride.
Kudos: 36





	Portal Who

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something for fun, honestly have no end game for this (hence the unoriginal title) So I hope you enjoy it in the same silly way I enjoy writing it

“A vast void made up of mostly nothing. Even the things in it are mostly void of life. It’s cold, quiet, and above all, boring.”

“Space.”

“Yes, that. I swear, I have no idea what you see in it, since as I said before, what is in fact in it is mostly nothing.”

“So much Space.”

Wheatley let out a sigh as the babbling voice passed by in front of his view once again. He found it was his only source of excitement. Sometimes he’d take bets on whether Space Orb was facing towards or away from him. At this point he’d sort of lost track on how many times he was right. Not that it mattered. He was only playing against himself. Space Orb refused to play along. So, with that in mind, Wheatley figured he must be winning. That perked him up a little. At least it did until he realised Space Orb was facing away this time. He had guessed towards. Quickly, he changed his answer. No one would know. Another point for him

“Score, I am ace at this game.” Wheatley boasted, wobbling as much as he could with pride.

“Space.” Space Orb answered excitedly.

“You got it mate. No hard feelings, maybe you’ll get it next time.”

“Spaaaaaace.” The voice wailed from behind Wheatley.

“How about a tie breaker?”

“All the Space.”

“Winner takes all?”

“Space Space.”

“Big words, you are so on. Let’s go wiiiiiiiiiith….towards me. Guaranteed.”

If Wheatley was capable of a sly smile, he would do so right now. He was certain that this time luck would be on his side. Towards was the safe bet.

“Space.”

And then the back of Space Orb floated by. Away. Again. Wheatley frowned. Had Space Orb ever actually faced him? That would explain why he couldn’t remember his face. He was fairly certain it was round. Probably similar to his own. 

Wheatley huffed. “That’s it, new game. Any suggestions?”

“Space everywhere.”

“How about eye spy?” Wheatley snapped, annoyed. “You’d be great at that.”

“Space.”

“Eye spy with my only eye, something beginning with S”

Wheatley waited for the inevitable response. He waited and waited.

“Beginning with S, mate. Come on now, you know this one.”

Nothing.

“Seriously? The one time you don’t say it?” Wheatley snapped. “What I can only assume has been years at this point of non-stop Space talk, and now you go silent on me?”

It was at this point Wheatley noticed. Space Orb hadn’t passed in front of him.

“Mate?” Wheatley tried to spin around. It was tough without gravity, in fact during the whole time stuck in the vacuum he’d only managed slight twists. 

“Hey, don’t you go quiet on me.” He pleaded. He hated to admit it, but he missed that incessant voice. “Come on. Look where we are. Space. Spaaaaaaace. Drifting through…”

Wheatley almost jumped out of his casing as he felt a hand wrap around him. He felt himself spin in place and face the owner of the hand. A man was standing in a doorway. A doorway in space. He was looking at Wheatley with an excited look on his face. In his arms, he held Wheatleys equally baffled companion. 

“Space?”


End file.
